1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video tape recorder of the cassette typ (VCR) for recording and reproducing video signals on a video tape, and more particularly to a tracking apparatus for a VCR wherein a video head can be controlled to accurately trace a track having video signals recorded therein while the video head scans the track thereof, thereby obtaining a clean, reproduced video signal image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tracking apparatus is fairly complicated because a user must perform the tracking adjustment by changing the resistance of a variable resistor.
Specifically, the prior art tracking apparatus is configured by means of connecting a power supply terminal Vcc through a pair of variable resistors VR.sub.1 and VR.sub.2 to both a capacitor C.sub.1 and a tracking monostable multivibrator, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the prior art tracking apparatus as configured above, as a user was adjusting a variable resistor VR.sub.1, the time constant of capacitor C.sub.1 was changed; thus the output time of a pulse signal from the tracking monostable multivibrator was changed. The above tracking apparatus has many drawbacks in that a user must vary a variable resistor VR.sub.1 every time tracking adjustment was to be performed; the tracking adjustment was inaccurate due to an inherent nonlinear characteristic of the variable resistor VR.sub.1 in performing the tracking adjustment; and fault frequency of the VCR set dependent on the life time of the variable resistor VR.sub.1 was considerably high. Also, it was impossible to control the tracking adjustment remotely in a remote controlling VCR.